Wen Kebei/History
History Plot Volume 5: Deception Wen Kebei discusses with Lou Guanning and his teammates about possibility of working with Lord Grim when the other professional clubs have not recruited Lord Grim. As a fan of Ye Qiu (Ye Xiu), Kebei is thrilled to be the one assigned by Guanning to pay attention to Lord Grim.Chapter 421 Later, Kebei enters the Arena as the first opponent for Ye Xiu. Kebei loans a spear to Ye Xiu’s weaponless Battle Mage. After several seconds of no movement, Kebei charges and clashes with Ye Xiu’s Battle Mage. Kebei hears Ye Xiu’s opinion that he is not good enough for a team competing for the championship. Even with a damage output advantage, Kebei is defeated by Ye Xiu in two minutes. Kebei watches the second duel, where Zou Yunhai is comboed in the air to death by Ye Xiu. Wen Kebei watches the third duel, where Gu Xiye loses in competitive fashion to Ye Xiu’s Battle Mage. Kebei watches the fourth duel, where Lou Guanning loses to Ye Xiu. Against Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim, Kebei is obliterated by the onslaught of skills from an Unspecialized character. Kebei is shocked to learn how weak he and his team is compared to a God player like Ye Xiu.Chapter 438 Kebei loses some morale after being crushed by Ye Xiu. In the Arena, Wen Kebei gets advice to work on his problems in his play from Ye Xiu. Kebei is surprised to see a huge crowd of famous characters appear in the room. Kebei nervously watches as Lou Guanning, the strongest player among them, gets suppressed by Huang Shaotian. Kebei sees Loulan Slash use the Enrage skill to turn the tempo around in the match.Chapter 443 Kebei sees Loulan Slash get killed by Shaotian's Troubling Rain. Afterward, Kebei consoles Guanning. Kebei’s Homeward Bound enters the Arena stage to duel Huang Shaotian’s Troubling Rain. Kebei is suppressed to death by Shaotian. In a duel, Kebei loses to Wang Jiexi’s Vaccaria. Wen Kebei watches Zou Yunhai and Lou Guanning lose a duel to Jiexi’s Vaccaria. In Wilderness Town, Wen Kebei’s Battle Mage arrives to reinforce Ye Xiu. Kebei rushes into combat against Golden Fragrance’s team. Kebei attacks the enemy at Ye Xiu’s tempo. In 1 minute of fighting, Kebei and his teammates kill 12 of Golden Fragrance’s troops. With Lord Grim and Deception, Kebei chases after Golden Fragrance’s retreating forces. Kebei meets and destroys 5 Herb Garden opponents. Wen Kebei follows his teammates into attack a 10-player Herb Garden team. Kebei and his teammates quickly kill the 10 enemy players. As he follows Ye Xiu, Kebei runs into a 10-player Blue Brook Guild team. Kebei and his teammates overwhelm and kill 10 more opponents. Kebei learns from Ye Xiu that they will rush to escape the enemy encirclement. Kebei hears Guanning’s advice to learn from Ye Xiu’s amazing ability to predict the enemy’s movements. After fighting with Ye Xiu, Huang Shaotian, and Wang Jiexi, Kebei aims for a realistic goal of avoiding relegation from the Pro Alliance. Kebei and his teammates encounter a Blue Brook Guild team. Kebei chases after the 10 Blue Brook Guild players, who retreat and log off. Wen Kebei and his teammates kill enemy scouts. They move around quickly to confuse the enemy scouts on their trail. Kebei realizes that the enemies are from Excellent Dynasty. Kebei sees a 5-man team. Kebei hears Ye Xiu’s warning to be careful. Kebei sees the 5 enemies charge towards them. Kebei hears Ye Xiu’s order to stand in formation and to let the enemy to waste their stamina. Kebei jumps to cover Yunhai’s movements in activating a Heavenly Thunder Earthen Fire skill at the charging enemies. Kebei charges forward with Lou Guanning and Gu Xiye. Kebei, Guanning, and Xiye are outclassed by the enemy Battle Mage’s high-speed mechanics. Kebei is sent flying by the Battle Mage and slides to Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim’s feet. Wen Kebei sees Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim hit by Dragon Raises Its Head. Kebei shouts for the Battle Mage to reveal his identity. He learns that the opponent is Sun Xiang. Kebei is shocked by Ye Xiu, who calls out He Ming, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing. Kebei realizes that he is facing Excellent Era’s main roster. Kebei hears Ye Xiu claim that they have the numbers advantage with 7 players versus 5 Excellent Era players.Chapter 492 Kebei sees Sun Xiang parry all 3 of Deception’s shurikens in V formation with a V-shaped Sky Strike. Kebei watches Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage dodge Ye Xiu’s 3 Anti-Tank Missiles and parry Ye Xiu’s Grenade. Kebei watches Sun Xiang dodge Ye Xiu’s Collapsing Mountain and parry Ye Xiu’s Sword Draw. Kebei sees Mo Fan’s Deception cut off Sun Xiang’s retreat path with the Ninja’s Hundred Streams attack. Kebei hears Ye Xiu shout to engage Liu Hao, He Ming, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing. Wen Kebei hears the second order from Ye Xiu to attack Liu Hao and the other Excellent Era opponents. Kebei follows Guanning into fighting Sun Xiang. Kebei uses Dragon Breaks the Ranks against Sun Xiang, who uses the same attack. Kebei is surprised by Sun Xiang’s speed as they are both sent flying backwards. Kebei sees Ye Xiu’s order to retreat. He learns that Ye Xiu is ordering a tactical retreat. Kebei follows Ye Xiu in running away. Kebei follows Ye Xiu into an empty building. Kebei waits outside the building to ambush one of the Excellent Era players. Wen Kebei and his teammates suppress He Ming’s Elementalist to death. Kebei follows Ye Xiu and Mo Fan in attacking Liu Hao, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing. Kebei and his teammates attack Shen Jian’s Striker, who is stuck in a water prison. Kebei attacks Jiaxing’s Cleric. On the rooftop, Kebei looks down at Sun Xiang, who arrives late to reinforce Liu Hao. Kebei jumps off the roof to reinforce Mo Fan’s Deception, who falls to the ground from Sun Xiang’s Dragon Breaks the Ranks. Kebei fights against Sun Xiang. Wen Kebei hears Ye Xiu’s orders to retreat and falls back. Kebei sees Lou Guanning, Gu Xiye, Zou Yunhai, and Mo Fan defending themselves against Sun Xiang’s relentless attacks. Kebei’s Battle Mage waits as a dead character because earlier, he was bait to lure Sun Xiang away from the battlefield. Kebei is revived by Zhong Yeli’s Cleric. With Yeli, he rushes over to Lord Grim’s position. Kebei arrives in time to block Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage. With Guanning, Xiye, and Mo Fan, Kebei suppresses Sun Xiang.Volume 5 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Wen Kebei joins Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim in attacking Liu Hao. Kebei learns that he is using Ye Xiu’s Battle Mage technique with modifications. Kebei learns a different way to use Sky Strike from Ye Xiu. Kebei hears Ye Xiu say that Liu Hao disconnected from the game. With Ye Xiu, Kebei kills Liu Hao’s Spellblade. With Ye Xiu, Kebei and his teammates kill Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage. Kebei is relieved to have killed Excellent Era’s best players.Chapter 500 Kebei finds a 10-man group to fight and to practice their teamwork. Kebei and his teammates obliterate dozens of players to test their abilities on weaker opposition.Chapter 501 Kebei fights to the death. Although he lost a bit of equipment, he holds a lot of dropped equipment from the looted corpses.Chapter 502 References